


For the Love of a Daughter

by cheesecakestripper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ouch, Supernatural - Freeform, This hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecakestripper/pseuds/cheesecakestripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN AU where John comes back but not as you'd think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of a Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Jude Winchester (or Judith Winchester) is an OFC I made up. She's 28 years old, thus making her the second youngest of the Winchester clan (next to Adam).

Jude, Sam, Dean, and John Winchester were all sitting in the bunker reading up on their monster-of-the-week when Dean had a sudden outburst. "Is anyone else hungry?" he asked. "I could go for a salad," said Jude. Sam replied "Me too." "You want anything dad?" Dean asked. "I'm good." John replied. "Alright. You coming, Sammy?" Dean said. "Yeah," Sam answered. Sam and Dean proceded to leave the bunker to go get the family's meals.

Jude looked up from the book she was reading and looked at her father. He looked content in the pages. She started to smile. Oh, how she missed him when he was dead for all those years. He looked up to meet her gaze. "What?" he questioned. "Nothing," she replied, "I just missed you alot when you were gone." "I missed you too, honey." He replied. Jude scooted her chair closer to his and half-hugged him. John smiled half-heartily, "What's up with you?" he asked. Jude looked up to him with teary eyes. "I missed you so much," she replied. John smiled as she let go and leaned on him instead.

Throughout her reading, Jude could feel John inching closer to her, so close she could now feel his breath on her neck. She awkwardly tried to scooch away but John pulled her closer. She was almost sitting on his lap. "Uh.." she began, but John interrupted her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. She snapped her head around and screamed. His eyes glowed yellow.

 

She reached back to grab her knife out of her pants but John threw her back against the wall. "Surprised to see me, Winchester?" the yellow-eyed demon asked. "Alistair," Jude muttered. "Why'd you come back?" she spat angrily. "Just to do this." He stated. He proceded to walk over to Jude. He stood merely inches from her face. Alistair grabbed her face and took the knife out of the back of her pants. Then he crashed his lips against hers. Jude struggled to get free, but it was no use. Alistair eventually let her go and walked back to the center of the room. "Say goodbye to daddy, princess," he said, smirking. "What?! NO!!" Jude yelled in agony. Alistair held the knife out in front of him. He looked up and winked at Jude as she fought to be set free. He then stabbed John's gut. "NO!!!!" Jude screamed. Everything went numb as she watched her father fall to the floor, already dead. She finally broke free and ran over to him. "Come on, please, daddy, stay with me. STAY WITH ME!!"

After fifteen minutes, Jude finally accepted that John was dead. She held his head is her arms and cried onto his shoulder. At that exact moment, Sam and Dean decided to walk in. They both stared at the scene. "You have to help me!!" Jude yelled. Sam and Dean rushed over to the two. "What the fuck happened?!" Dean asked on the brink of tears. "Alistair," is all he could make out between her sobs. Sam had stopped trying to save his father and was letting tears spill freely. Dean pulled on Jude's arm numbly. "He's dead, Jude. There's nothing we can do." She eventually let go of the his body long enough to cling to Dean's. Sam then hugged his siblings and sobbed freely into his big brother's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> These gifs are references to the fic ^.^ [ http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxk44eMrHT1qcah1ao2_500.gif ] [ http://25.media.tumblr.com/272a97a74dcd2f5f3d69cd13fafeb530/tumblr_mjsdjs0Fok1qh01r8o1_500.gif ]


End file.
